Combichrist
Combichrist (от англ. «''Combi''» — «''Комбинированный''» и «''Christ''» — «''Христос''») — американская TBM/Aggrotech/Индастриал-метал-группа, основанная известным музыкантом Энди ЛаПлега в 2003 году в городе Атланта, штат Джорджия. История Группа Combichrist была основана в 2003 году в городе Атланта, штат Джорджия. Основателем группы является вокалист Энди Ла Плагуа. В 2003 году Энди записал несколько Powernoise/techno треков. Данному проекту было дано название Drive. Перед выходом дебютного альбома The Joy Of Gunz на лейбле Out Of Line, оно было изменено на Combichrist. Слово было взято из фан-hardcore журнала, выпускаемого Энди совместно с JR Ewing, гитаристом группы Håkon Mella, в конце 90-х. Вскоре Ла Плагуа переехал в США, где сейчас находится главная резиденция Combichrist и других его проектов, таких как Scandy, Panzer AG и Scandinavian Cock. На Хеллоуин 2003 года, ограниченным тиражом, было выпущено мини-альбом Kiss The Blade, сразу же раскупленное. В 2004 году EP Sex, Drogen Und Industrial продержался на первом месте 7 недель подряд в Немецких Альтернативных Чартах (DAC Charts). В 2005 году вышел альбом Everybody Hates You. В это время группа активно начала употреблять термин TBM (Techno Body Music), чтобы охарактеризовать своё звучание. Группа даже выпустила трек «This is TBM» на сборнике «Techno Body Music volume 1» лейбла Out of Line. Музыка группы отмечается мощной энергетикой, бешеной агрессией, и сильным звучанием. Мини-альбом Get Your Body Beat (2006) снова поставил Combichrist в топы чартов многих стран. В марте 2007 года вышел следующий альбом What The Fuck Is Wrong With You People?, который побил все рекорды продаж как лейбла Out of Line, так и Metropolis Records. Combichrist выпустили последний альбом oday We Are All Demons 20 января 2009 года. В группе появился также новый барабанщик Тревор Фридрих до этого выступавший в туре с Eighteen Visions и Imperative Reaction. 7 мая 2009 года Combichrist выпустили новый мини-альбом Heat EP: All Pain Is Beat. В ноябре 2009 года начался тур Rammstein в поддержку альбома Liebe ist für alle da, Combichrist объявлены официальной разогревающей группой. В 2010 году вышли мини-альбомы Scarred и Never Surrender, сборник Noise Collection Vol. 1, а также пятый альбом: Making Monsters. В 2009—2011 годах играли на разогреве у Rammstein в Liebe ist für alle da tour. В 2011 году одновременно с выходом мини-альбома Throat Full of Glass вышел одноимённый клип. Композиции группы также вошли в саундтрек мультиплатформенного слэшера DmC: Devil May Cry, вышедшего в январе 2013 года на Playstation 3, Xbox 360 и PC. Это привело к резко возросшей популярности группы - до этого она была менее известна мировой общественности. Сам альбом получил название No Redemption. В нём звучание группы сильно изменилось, проявились сильные доли металла и хардкора. В создании треков участвовали такие музыканты, как Abbey Nex (Psyclon Nine) и Ruslan Zhelegotov, ударник Норвежской дарк-эмбиент группы Mortiis. В 2014 году вышел седьмой студийный альбом We Love You, а также снят клип на сингл с этого альбома «Maggots at the party». Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Энди Ла Плагуа — вокал (2003 — настоящее время) *Джо Летц — ударные (2008 — настоящее время) *Зи Марр — электроника, перкуссия (2008 — настоящее время) *Эрик13 — гитара (2014 — настоящее время) *Брент Эшли — бас-гитара (2014 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Аббей Нес — бас-гитара (2009—2014) *Тиффани Лав — клавишные (2013—2014) *Тревор Фридрих — перкуссия (2008—2012) *Уэс Борланд — гитара (2009) *Кортни Клайн — перкуссия (2003—2005) *Шон Эф — клавишные (2003—2008; 2012) *Джон Хортон — перкуссия (2005—2008) *Мистер Бьёрн Петерсен — программирование, гитара, клавишные (2003—2005) *Син М — клавишные (2003—2008) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *2003 — The Joy Of Gunz *2005 — Everybody Hates You *2007 — What The Fuck Is Wrong With You People? *2009 — Today We Are Demons *2010 — Making Monsters *2013 — No Redemption *2014 — We Love You 'Сборники' *2010 — Noise Collection Vol. 1 'Мини-альбомы' *2003 — Kiss The Blade *2004 — Blut Royale *2004 — Sex, Drogen Und Industrial *2006 — Get Your Body Beat *2008 — Frost EP: Sent To Destroy *2009 — Heat EP: All Pain Is Beat *2010 — Scarred *2010 — Never Surrender *2011 — Throat Full of Glass 'Участие в сборниках' *2003 — Extreme Jenseitshymnen Vol. 4 *2003 — Dark Awakening Vol. 4 *2003 — Awake the Machines Vol. 4 *2004 — Intensivstation *2004 — Machineries of Joy 3 *2004 — Industrial for the Masses Vol. 2 *2004 — 15 Minutes into the Future *2004 — Per:Version: Vol 14 *2005 — Endzeit Bunkertracks: Act I *2005 — This Is… Techno Body Music *2006 — Das Bunker: Fear of a Distorted Planet *2007 — Machineries of Joy Volume 4 *2008 — Industrial Attack Vol.2 *2008 — Awake the Machines Vol. 6 *2010 — Electronic Saviors: Industrial Music to Cure Cancer 'Ремиксы, сделанные группой Combichrist' *Ad Inferna — Vertige (Combichrist Remix) *Agonoize — Chains of Love (Destruction Remix) *Angelspit — 100 % (110 % Fucked Mix) *Angelspit — 100 % (99 % Rawmix) *Assemblage 23 — Spark (Combichrist Mix) *Cylab — Kundalini (Lucky 13 Mix) *Dive vs. Diskonnekted — Do you believe it *FGFC820 — Existence *Front Line Assembly — Beneath The Rubble *Hocico — Ruptura (Motherfucker 667 Remix) *I:Scintilla — Havestar *IAMX — You Can Be Happy *Icon of Coil — Android *Icon of Coil — Regret *Icon of Coil — Shelter *Interface — Faith in Nothing *Julien-K — Systeme de Sexe (Combichrist Remix) *KMFDM — Tohuvabohu (MS 20 Mix) *KMFDM — Bait & Switch (All 4 One Mix) *Left Spine Down — Last Daze из альбома 2009 года: Voltage 2.3: Remixed and Revisited *Manufactura — Sex and Suicide (Leaving Scars) *Mindless Self Indulgence — Never Wanted to Dance (Electro Hurtz Mix) *Mindless Self Indulgence — Straight to Video *Modulate — Skullfuck *Sevendaysofnight — Free Your Mind (Rock the Dancefloor Mix by Combichrist) *Snakeskin — I am the Dark (Electronoir Mix) *SSS — Demi God *Suicide Commando — Fuck you bitch *Surgery — L’erba Cattiva *Tamtrum — Abort The Pope *The Azoic — Conflict *Warren Suicide — Butcher Boy *W.A.S.T.E. — Shut Up And Bleed 'Ремиксы группы Combichrist' *Kiss the Blade remixed by Soman *Sex, Drogen, und Industrial (Addicted Remix) by SolaceRED(Download Track Only) *Sex, Drogen, und Industrial remixed by Soman *Sex, Drogen, und Industrial remixed by Lowtech *Sex, Drugs & Industrial (are missing) (Cross mix) feat. E.R.R.A. *Vater Unser remixed by Combicritters *This is My Rifle Happy Fucking Rifle Remix (Lo-Fi Legion) *This is My Rifle BioMechAnimal Mix by XP8 *This is My Rifle AK47 Mix by Controlled Collapse *This is My Rifle BFG Remix by Servo.Hatred *This is My Rifle Pussy Pounding Mix by Encoder *This is My Rifle Spoils of War Remix by Kandelectra *This is My Rifle UCNX Mix *This is My Rifle Killswitch Remix *This is My Rifle Zyst3m 3rror Re.mix by ZyVar +2 *This is My Rifle (CL-Macromix) by Caustic Light *This is My Rifle (Gravemachine mix) *This is My Rifle (TU-160 remix) *This is My Rifle (5ilent Narcotic remix) *This is My Rifle (Flesh Eating Foundation remix) *This is My Rifle (Adipocere remix) *This is My Rifle (Bang, you’re dead mix by Catharsis) *This is My Rifle (B’christ mix by Afront) *This is My Rifle (Exit-Wound mix by Fatal Rupture) *This is My Rifle (Lasergun remix by T3CHN0PH0B1A) *This is My Rifle (Reverie remix) *This is My Rifle (Fuck Off RMX by Amd) *This is My Rifle (Sthilmann remix) *This is My Rifle (Vietcong remix by Attack) *This is My Rifle (sOuNd_oF-cHaOs remix) *This is My Rifle (PukesPantiesPussy remix by AntI-EstaticA) *This is My Rifle (remix by Anthony Chapman) *This is My Rifle (Sothis216 «Riffle Pussy» remix) *This is My Rifle (Faderhead remix) *Get Your Body Beat K Mix by Sascha Konietzko of KMFDM *Get Your Body Beat Blood Remix by Amduscia *Get Your Body Beat Up Remix by Point45 *Get Your Body Beat Remix by Manufactura *Get Your Body Beat remixed by Spetsnaz *Get Your Body Beat remixed by Sergio Mesa *Get Your Body Beat By Beat Remix by Controlled Collapse *Get your Body Beat (NOS remix), feat. Amduscia *Like thank to my buddies Re-Verp] ~ mix by Synthetic-Null *Combichirst vs Ashlee Simpson — Get Outta My Head (She’s a Psycho Bitch Remix by Deader *Today We Are All Demons (Beneath the World Mix) on Underworld: Rise of Lycans OST *Sent to Destroy by Rotersand *Sent to Destroy Remix *Sent to Destroy Remix by Suicide Commando *Prince of E-Ville Mix by Babyland *Prince of E-Ville Club Mix by Accessory *Prince of E-Ville Remix *All Pain is Gone Ascent Mix by VNV Nation *All Pain is Gone Grim Deathmix *Can’t Change the Beat Drugs Remix *Can’t Change the Beat Perfection Remix *Can’t Change the Beat By Vaughn_e *Can’t Change the Beat 23 Remix *Scarred Version Feat. Wes Borland *Scarred Mix *Scarred Out Kings Remix *Scarred Zeitmahl Remix *Scarred Reaction Remix *Never Surrender Rework *Never Surrender by MELT *Never Surrender Fixmer Remix *Throat Full of Glass Guy Mix by S.A.M. *Throat Full of Glass Mix by Computer Club *Throat Full of Glass Mix by Computer Club *Throat Full of Glass of Noise Mix by Daniel Myer Видеография *Blut Royale *Get Your Body Beat *Electrohead *Deathbed *Fuck That Shit *Send To Destroy *Throat Full Of Glass (Clean Version) Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы индастриал-метала Категория:Группы индастриал-рока Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы альтернативного метала Категория:Группы альтернативного дэнса Категория:Группы готик-рока Категория:Группы готик-метала Категория:Группы электроник-рока Категория:Группы пауэр-нойза Категория:Коллективы из Атланты Категория:Коллективы из Джорджии Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке